Her Cowboy
by UndisciplinedWriter
Summary: A one-shot lemon between my OC Sola and Star Wars Rebels leader Kanan Jarrus! KananXOC Lemon!


**Hey beautiful people! It's ya girl – new name: UndisciplinedWriter **** - bringing you my first ever try at a lemon one-shot before! I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks Kanan from Rebels is like the sexiest and most awesome Jedi to ever live! And to have Freddie Prinze Jr. voice him?! *fans myself* Lord, save my soul! But anyways….**

**Though I love the Kanan and Hera pairing! They are so cute together! You guys know me! I always add an OC somewhere in between these kind of romances! So yes, this is Kanan and OC lemon and honestly, I wasn't too shocked about there being none because the show is still new but even so! So I'm making one and I'm hoping I get a lot of positive reviews from this so don't judge me on the accuracy of how well I can do a lemon cuz I'm not that good.  
>And with that being said! Let's see what happens!<br>**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS!**

* * *

><p>The warm pressure of her lips was so soothing to his mind and yet so delicious that he had to return for more repeatedly. Of course she decided to tease him of this fetish of her lips he had and give him only one small kiss when in actuality both of them wanted to devour each other in heated kisses.<p>

Their lips parted and oxygen was exchanged between them for a brief second and Kanan's lips traveled down the side of her cheek, past her neck and landed on her bare shoulder where his lips remained. Breathy gasps escaped his lover's lips and she wondered curiously if Kanan had known that this was a weak spot on her body that she wasn't too proud of.

His hands remained exactly where he wanted them to be; on her hips which happened to be another pleasure point for Sola unbeknownst to Sola however. As his lips kissed the soft flesh of her shoulder, Sola had to ask herself why it had taken her so long to admit her feelings to Kanan. The Jedi code was out of the question because there were no more Jedi, except for herself and her cowboy that lay underneath her tormenting her with his voracious mouth. Kanan had to wonder about this question himself too for though he was very strict about the Jedi code anymore, he still respected it but still could not comprehend why or better yet how he had been able to resist this woman on top of him for so long after knowing her since their days in the Jedi Temple together under the trainings of Master Depa Bilaba and Master Shaak Ti.

Under Kanan's influence, Sola shuddered and pressed her forehead against his shoulder as the wonderful pleasure began to creep up on her body. Grinning against her flesh, Kanan smiled mischievously and tried something new to get more of those beautiful sounds of contentment from Sola. And in that moment, Sola's body began to tremble and her body jerked forward against his, now feeling something warm and wet running along her shoulder which made her cry out his name breathlessly. He traced small circles on her skin in a slow manner and her desire for more increased as more moans of need exited her lips.

"Kanan." She whimpered helplessly knowing that the strong grip he had on her hips would not loosen nor would he stop his actions. Sola's mind was in a daze and all she could think about was how much longer could she take of this cruel man's assault on her. Kanan chuckled, his breath ghosting over the wet flesh and making Sola shiver in response. His strong hands slid up her back and pressed firmly against her shoulder blades and held her tight against him. Her breasts were crushed against his bare chest and as quick as he moved, she found herself staring up at her lover gazing into his cerulean blue orbs.

She let her hands run up his muscled back and wrap around his ribcage while he let his lips fall upon her face. Sola smiled and closed her eyes as she moved her head to the side, allowing for more access to her neck where Kanan closed in on. Lazily, she opened them slightly and let out a breathy giggle at the trail of clothes beginning at the door leading up to the bed they were entangled on. He stopped for minute and smiled looking at her face that never ceased to bore him.

"What?" he asked smiling.

She motioned her head to the floor which he followed and realized what made her laugh. "I hope Hera doesn't come in here anytime soon."

Kanan shook his head and adjusted himself more up her body. "She won't be back for a while and even if she does come back…" His smile caused her stomach to quiver and her heart to beat faster. He affected her in more ways than one and it was always surprising each time. "She won't come in here." He murmured as he leaned in closer to her awaiting lips. Exhaling, Sola kept one arm around his ribs and let the other bury itself in his brown locks while her tongue disappeared into the depths of Kanan's mouth. The Force pooled around their bodies and intensified the heat that swirled between their naked bodies, the scent of sweat combined with their emotions, their urges and their senses which were at their best point.

Kanan let his lips touch Sola's arm and trail kisses up her arm towards her shoulder where he grinned at the red mark that he left before. His male pride swelled inside his chest, knowing that this mark would be there to remind both of them that she was his, no matter how possessive it sounded.

"This mark" He said softly and grazed his lips over it which caused Sola to shiver and smile. She held his face in her hands and looked directly into his enticing eyes. "I'm yours, cowboy." She said and grabbed his hand placing it on her neck. Her eyes shined with such brightness and love for Kanan that it almost felt too wonderful to be true.

"Every part of me" she continued and moved his hand down her neck towards her shoulder and then towards her chest. Kanan swallowed thickly but Sola was still smiling. "Every single inch of skin I have on my body", his hand now rested on top of her breast which caused them both to intake air at this.

"I want only you to touch me, cowboy." She murmured into his ear. His groan made her smile more and lower his hand further down her body, over her flat stomach to her hip.

"You can touch me anywhere you want, Kanan." Those last words were enough to send him into a frenzy. His kiss sealed anymore words that were going to be said between them. Sola wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched his scalp again with her nails causing him pleasure and a low groan to come out. His tongue entered her mouth swiftly and mingled with her as Sola's chest flared up in heat through this simple yet seductive action. His hand that lay on her hip tightened its grip for a moment but then moved lower down her soft tanned body to her most intimate places.

Sola let out a surprised moan and her eyes widened when his fingers rubbed the sensitive flesh there and was surprised at how good it felt.

"You said I could touch you anywhere, darlin'." He reminded her with a smirk as he planted sweet, wet kisses on her stomach.

Sola closed her eyes and allowed Kanan to touch her and move the waves of pleasure within her however he wanted to. It was a slow circular movement that caused moan after moan to come through and make her body jerk and clench each time. Kanan knew that they both had waited long enough for this and stopped his ministration much to Sola's protest and swiftly doing so, he entered her. A long moan of satisfaction was elicited through his lover as he nails dug into his back which made him hiss. Kanan felt his love tense around him and clench his hardness in which he had to take quick breaths to control himself.

"You okay?" He asked her, being the considerate guy she always knew him to be.

"Yea." She breathed. "Go ahead."

And with that confirmation, Kanan began to stroke into her body. His movements weren't too slow but he was definitely taking his time with her beautiful body, not wanting to waste a single second being joined like this.

Having her body pressed up so tightly against Kanan's and having him touch her like this was driving Sola to crazy and almost to the point of madness. Everything about him was seductive and desirable and Sola wanted to be greedy right now. She wanted her cowboy all to herself and have no one say or stop them from this. She had loved him ever since they first met and after Order 66 had occurred.

No one knew her like Kanan did and having him take the single part of her that was so precious made this moment even more enthralling to her mind and body. Kanan paced himself and began to move at a steady pace which sped up Sola's heart rate. Short gasps followed one after the other as she breathed into his ear which turned him on more and excited his whole body.

"That feel good, darlin?" he asked to which she nodded too.

"Very good." She replied and sighed to and then noticed the mischievous glint in Kanan's eyes as he smirked at her.

"Let's see how good I can really make you feel" He murmured into her ear seductively. Grasping her leg in one hand, Kanan raised it up his hip and thrusted into her deeper than before. Sola gasped and gripped Kanan's back and buried her head into the crook of his neck as he continued his movements. His fingers continued to work on her clit while he thrusted deeper and deeper into Sola until he hit a certain spot that had her give the most sexiest cry of pleasure he had ever heard.

"Kanan!" She gasped his name out and closed her eyes and began to hurriedly kiss his neck. Now it was Kanan's turn to feel pleasure as she let her lips and tongue swipe over his shoulder and move up towards the base of his neck.

"S-Sola" He groaned and trembled when felt that wet sensation lick his Adam's apple in a teasing manner. Sola grinned and blew on his wet skin and another tremble shot throughout his body. By the Force, this woman was going to be the death of him! The thought of getting even with her seemed very tempting right now, but he would save that for later as he wanted to focus on bringing Sola to her release and have her experience pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

His grip on her leg tightened as Kanan began to move faster into Sola which made her let out another pleased cry. His other hand that had been toying with her womanhood now buried itself into her hair and forced her lips up to his in a powerful and hot kiss. Sola was now meeting his hard thrusts that was causing her to whimper into his mouth as her stomach tightened over and over while her clenched on his manhood. Her hands tried to touch Kanan's chest, but quickly as he moved, he pinned Sola's hands above her head and interlaced their fingers into the mattress together. The kiss continued, but Sola was panting now and with her unable to touch her cowboy the pressure made her tighten up more.

"Move your legs up more, baby." He murmured into their passionate kiss. Sola obliged and hitched her thighs up higher on Kanan's hips, but then pulled away and called out her cowboy's name as the new position provided for deeper penetration. He grunted and sped up a little more to her cries of passion and felt her clenching uncontrollably around her; her release was nearing. His lips touched her neck and kissed and nipped at it tenderly, trying to push her to release that she desperately wanted. Sola was now full-out whimpering at his penetration and after a few more hard thrusts, Sola fell over the edge.

"Kanan!" Sola's back arched and a soul-shattering cry of ecstasy filled the room as she cried out his lover's name with tears in her eyes, not from pain but from the immense pressure that had finally been poured out. Kanan followed right afterwards and practically collapsed on top of Sola, but his weight wasn't enough to crush her. Releasing her hands, Kanan's arms encircled around Sola's waist as they both came off their major high. Her shaky arms stretched out for him went he accepted carefully and lovingly.

"I'm here, darling. I'm here." He cooed into her ear and kissed her temple. "Your cowboy's staying." Sola was happy to hear that but exhausted now. The smell of erotic sex filled the room and the sweat intensified greatly but neither minded and felt comforted by it instead. Slowly, he pulled out of Sola's warmth which she instantly missed but was relieved when he pulled her against his chest.

Her arms were around his ribs again while her leg was hitched on his hip again. His arms were around her back and kept her close under the sheets that were now draped over them.

"You wore me out, cowboy." Sola stated breathlessly. Kanan laughed and ran his thumb over her elbow.

"I'm surprised to hear that." He said and smirked. "Jedi are supposed to have undying stamina."

Sola giggled and tightened her leg hold on his hip. "I don't think sex counts, Kanan." He chuckled and ran his fingers along the underside of Sola's thigh in which a sound of contentment was given. His hand then grasped her butt and pulled her softness against his hardness which caused them both to moan.

Her brown doe eyes bore into his cerulean blue ones as Sola smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"I love you, cowboy." She murmured sleepily as a shallow yawn escaped her.

"I love you, darlin" He replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Kanan? Kanan? Kanan!" Ezra called to him which brought his master out of his thoughts.<p>

"Hmm? What?" Ezra groaned and slapped a hand against his forehead. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Sheepishly smiling, Kanan shook his head and Ezra sighed in annoyance.

"I was saying that the Team and I are going out to the Lothal marketplace to get some supplies, you wanna come with?"

"Oh um, no thanks kid. I'll take a raincheck on this one." He said. Ezra nodded and then scrutinized his Master carefully.

"What?" Kanan asked his apprentice.

"You okay? You seem…..out of it, like your remembering something." Ezra examined and then grinned. "You're probably working too hard, right?"

"Uh yea, sure kid." Kanan replied uncomfortably for Ezra didn't know his real thoughts.

"Take it easy, Kanan. Relax a bit and we'll be right back." Ezra said right as Sabine called him. After doing a quick salute, Ezra left the Ghost leaving Kanan alone in the passenger seat of the ship until warm hands landed on his shoulders. Kanan smiled, sensing her aura.

"I was thinking about you." He said with a smile. Sola smirked and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Really now?" She asked

"Mhmm" He mumbled and stood up to embrace her. "A special memory and moment we shared." He added which made Sola blush in realization. He smirked at her, feeling very devilish now and leaned his lips close to her ear.

"I wonder if I can make you scream my name again." Sola was now blushing hard and pulled away from him.

"They'll be back s-soon." She stuttered though her want and need for him was clear as day to Kanan.

"No they won't. They always take forever in the marketplace so we got loads of time alone." He said and quickly scooped Sola up into his arms.

"I'm yours, cowboy." She said and smiled with Kanan as he remembered her saying that in the memory of their first time together. He nuzzled her cheek and carried her into his cabin where they let their passions and desires take over again.


End file.
